


Choices

by EndlessGentleBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGentleBlue/pseuds/EndlessGentleBlue
Summary: One shot of a young woman's thoughts on her wedding day.





	Choices

Dawn comes bright and early today. You would know, you've been up all night and it shows. The bags pulling down your eyes, the bruising surrounding your iris, all of these point to a long, restless night.

Today, you will meet your groom. Will he be tall or short, fat or thin, scruffy or neat? But most importantly, will he be kind? Will he be happy to see you or disappointed? Today's the day you find out. After all in such a small town, it can't be too much of a mystery.

There's Thomas: a bit on the tall, lanky side, and he is balding prematurely (and not gracefully either) and he may be a bit.... curt but he does own the bank in town!

But it could be Nick, you think as you finish applying your makeup. Nick, now there's a catch. Muscular, dark, and scruffy, Nick's got a lion's looks and a lamb's soul; sweetest soul you will ever meet. You even had a crush on him for awhile, before you turned 25.

As you finish attaching the last earring, a horrid thought occurs to you. What if it's Eugene? It couldn't be, truly? Short, fat Eugene with a disinclination towards bathing and good manners? Truly they wouldn't think such a match a good thing? There was the cup incident, you remind yourself as you step into your heels and fluff your hair. He did need stitches afterall.

You glance in the mirror for a last check before you leave. You look radiant in your opinion, with your hair delicately framing your face beneath the veil. The mermaid style dress you've chosen looks splendid with those sapphires at your ears and neck, perhaps you'll wear white more often. A short beep from outside startles you. It appears your ride is here. It is a bit of a challenge getting in and out, in those heels and that dress but eventually you're in.

You lose yourself in thought about your prospective groom; it seems like no time at all before you're told to please wait until you hear the music begin and that your will father will be back to guide you. That's when the panic begins because what if it is Eugene regardless of the cup incident?! Or even Nick. Sweet, sweet Nick with his crooked smile and messy hair? Your thoughts begin to race, faster and faster, and then..

"Hun? They're ready for you."

You smile gently at your father (at least you think its gently, ohmygod, please don't look as scared as I feel!) However, based on the concern that takes over his face instead of the proud smile that was there before, you do not think you're successful. 

"What's wrong, dear? Are you nervous?" 

Tears well up and you chose to nod silently instead of releasing the sob you can feel clogging your throat.

"Oh, honey, dont be. I'm sure they picked out the perfect man for you." 

He gently guides you through the doors and into the hall. 

"Why it seems I was 25 just yesterday waiting on my love, your mother."

As you gently wipe your eyes (dont smear, dont smear) your eyebrow goes up and a quiet sniffle comes out. Your father smiles, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh yes, it was the same 30 years ago, ever since the war you know, a man and a woman reach 25 and they will find another to suit the two individuals. Someone who will compliment them, and raise a family with them. Your mother was all that to me and more. She was my morning star, my dawning light." 

The gleam in his eyes has faded but a fond and loving smile has taken its place. Suddenly, he shakes his head and beams at you.

"So you see, hun, the man waiting behind these doors will vow to love and cherish you. You have nothing to fear."

As he says the last he smirks and, with a firm grip on your elbow, pushes open the doors. With a gasp you take in the shocked face before you. Numbly you hear the gentle strands of the Wedding March begin, and you think you're moving but you're not sure because how could this be? Out of all the choices they chose him?

Ah, well, could be worse, after all Thomas isn't that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if it was difficult to read. Havent quite gotten formatting down and I'm not used to texting on my phone.


End file.
